


Bring me your enemies

by smaragdbird



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Accidental Outing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, protective shaun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Desmond's dad is being mean to him but instead of Desmond punching him in the face, Shaun rises up in his defence and rips Bill a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring me your enemies

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for [this ](http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1795.html?thread=8773891#cmt8773891) prompt

“Desmond you need to keep going.”

Desmond had enough. He got to his feet and faced his father. “Hey, he’s your ancestor, too. Why don’t you hop into the Animus?”

“Really? That’s your response?” Bill said dismissively. “It’s like dealing with a six-year old. What is wrong with you, Desmond?”

“You wanna know what’s wrong? I’m sick of being treated like I’m not even here.” He wasn’t yelling, not yet. “Desmond do that. Desmond do this. Desmond you better figure things out because the sun is gonna turn us all to ash and I know I was really nice to you but actually I’m just another Templar plot twist and yes I would like very much for you to be controlled by a magic space wizard so that you can murder me. So there’s your answer. I’m sick of being a goddamn pawn. I thought it might be different with you. I mean you’re my father but turns out you’re not better than the fucking Templars!”

For a split second Desmond thought his father was going to hit him. He expected it, wanted it. It would just show that nothing had changed between them, that his father hadn’t changed.

Instead Shaun stepped between them. “Stop it.” But he didn’t say to Desmond, he said to Bill.

“This is none of your business”, Bill told him coldly.

“In case you’ve forgotten we need Desmond to save the fucking world and you harping on him doesn’t help.”

“That he needs you to stand up for him only proves my point.”

“He doesn’t need me for anything. But he deserves to have someone on his side. Because you are not. You’ve never been. Because he’s not who you wanted him to be. You can’t see he’s so much more than that. Desmond is brave and clever and more resilient than you or me or anyone else on this fucking planet. And even if he wasn’t, even if he really was just your runaway son making his living as a bartender, he’d still be the man I love, so shut your fucking mouth.”

Desmond couldn’t remember ever seeing his father as speechless as this. He stared at Shaun as if he had grown a second head. He knew because he was looking at Shaun the same way. Sure, they had started sleeping together in Monteriggioni and Desmond knew what he was feeling but he hadn’t thought Shaun would...he’d...

It was Rebecca who broke the silence. “Weren’t you going to tell us about the Temple’s power sources, Shaun?”

“Right”, Shaun didn’t look at Desmond. “This temple runs on batteries. Really advanced batteries but still batteries. Desmond already found one and with a bit of luck I can find enough to get rid of that wall.”

“You’re not going to be too distracted working here?” The poisonous tone left no doubt what Bill was alluding to.

“He got over that stage back in Rome”, Rebecca said cheerfully. “It’s why the database entries were so short back then.”

“Fuck you”, Shaun muttered but without any heat in it.

“Back to work then”, Rebecca said and turned back to her computer while Bill made his way to the cave entrance.

“Desmond took Shaun’s arm and pulled him away from the main hall. “You love me?” He asked as soon as he was sure that Rebecca or his father couldn’t hear them.

“Relax, Desmond, I’m sure it’s just an ‘it’s the end of the world’ infatuation and I won’t bother you after – “

“I love you too”, Desmond interrupted him.

“Which is completely understandable. I’m a great guy –“This time Desmond stopped him from speaking with a kiss. “- Even when I out you and me to your father.”

“That was so hot”, Desmond murmured against Shaun’s lips. “You defending me.”

“You do realise Rebecca and Bill will think we’re having sex if we don’t come back right now.”

“We are having sex”, Desmond said and pressed himself against Shaun.

“Well...okay”, Shaun’s hands found Desmond’s arse and squeezed. “We better survive the end of the world. I want to sleep with you in a proper bed at least once.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
